My Lifesavers
by Jade Lahote
Summary: Leah Clearwater had everything she ever wanted. She was engaged to Sam Uley and expecting their child but that all changed when Sam imprinted on her cousin Emily. Leah left La Push and started a new life, giving birth to a son. But now Leah and her son are back in La Push. To make things more complicated Jacob Black has imprinted on her. *My first fanfic* Blackwater.
1. Falling Apart

My life fell apart the day Sam imprinted on Emily. I remember it as though it were yesterday. Emily was helping me plan my wedding, my wedding to Sam. Everything was perfect. I had a wonderful fiancé and had just found out I was expecting his child, I couldn't be happier. So I invited him over to tell him the good news but before I could he laid eyes on Emily and just like that my world fell apart. I never even got the chance to tell him about the baby. Two days later he told me about imprinting and how he had imprinted on Emily and then he left me, just walked out the door as if the last three years of our lives meant nothing to him. He called off the wedding and left me heartbroken so I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I left. I got in my car and drove out of La Push with nothing but my purse and the clothes on my back. I waited until I was well out of Washington State before I called my mom to tell her I was okay but that I wouldn't be coming back, it was all just too much for me to deal with. Of course she was upset but she understood. It was Seth who had a hard time accepting my decision.

"Lee please just tell me where you are. I'll come get you. Please, I already lost dad I can't lose you too"

It broke my heart even more to have to do this to Seth; he had been through so much already. He is the reason I know of the wolf pack. Our father had a heart attack around a year ago and the shock of hearing the news triggered the gene in Seth and he phased in front of my mom and me. He was the youngest at only 15. After that Sam was there to help him with the phasing and I was let in on the secret. It was a complete shock to learn that not only my brother but also my fiancé and two of my best friends Paul and Jared could all turn into giant wolves at will but I accepted it and stayed by Sam's side. If we had known about imprinting back then I guess things would have been different, maybe I would have left Sam back then and saved myself a whole lot of heartbreak.

"I'm sorry baby brother. Please understand I need to do this but I promise I'll keep in touch and let you know how I'm doing okay"

I knew he didn't want to but he accepted my decision and let me be. I had a savings account that my dad had started for me when I was born so I had money to keep me going for a while but I knew if I wanted a life for my child I had to settle somewhere and start fresh. I drove for days, stopping at roadside motels for a night at a time until finally I arrived in Miami Florida. I found a small but comfortable apartment and eventually a job as a waitress at a diner. I had a similar job back in La Push so I had the experience.

As the months passed my belly grew. I was expecting a little boy, which made me think of Sam a lot. Wondering what we would be doing if were still together. How he would have been with our child. But I knew it was unwise to dwell on the past. All I was doing was hurting myself. I kept in touch with my mom and Seth but I didn't tell them where I was just in case Seth let it slip when he was in wolf form. I also didn't tell them about the baby. I know its stupid but I was scared if Sam found out he might try to track me down and take my son from me. Sam being the alpha of the pack I was scared he might get possessive of his first born son or that Emily will think she has some claim to him because he's Sam's son. To be honest I didn't even know if they were together, my mom and Seth made sure they never mentioned either of their names or pack business to me. Still, I couldn't take the chance.

I was at the eight and a half month mark of my pregnancy when I decided it was time to tell my mom. I wanted her by my side when I gave birth, I wanted her there to meet her grandson when he entered the world. So I called her and told her only after I knew Seth was out of the house. There were yelling, tears, laughter. I expected it all though. I new she would be upset I didn't tell her sooner but she came around and organised her flight to Miami. Seth had to stay behind because of school and patrol but I promised him he could visit during the holidays so that pacified him for the time being.

Two weeks after my mom arrived in Miami I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who I name Harry Seth Clearwater after the two most important men in my life besides him. He had a head full of dark hair, his skin was russet like both Sam and I but his features were all Sam. Every day that passed his features became more prominent and it became more apparent that he was Sam's son. I loved motherhood; everything about it and my beautiful boy was helping me to heal. My mother loved being around baby Harry but I knew she couldn't stay forever, I just didn't think her stay would be cut short so soon.

Harry was two weeks old when we got a call from La Push. It was Billy Black. Seth had been hurt really bad and they needed mom back in La Push. NO. Not my baby brother. Please anyone but him. This was my fault, I should have told him where I was. Let him come with mom, and then he wouldn't be hurt. I decided it was time to put my selfishness aside for my brother. I'd left him out of so much already I couldn't do it anymore.

"Mom I'm coming with you. I need to be there for Seth"

She looked at me worriedly but agreed. So I booked our flights and we were on a plane the following morning to Seattle. I barely slept the whole flight choosing instead to watch Harry sleep. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was terrified but I knew this is what I had to do.

Walking out into the arrival lounge of Seattle airport we were greeted by Jacob Black and by the looks of it he had joined the pack. His hair was cropped short and he was all muscle. Identical to the rest of the pack.

"Hey Sue, Leah. Uh who's the baby?"

He greeted, hi eyes focussed on Harry. I tilted him towards Jacob so he could see him properly

"Hey Jake. This is my son Harry Seth Clearwater"

"Wow Leah he's beautif-"

He trailed off as he looked up at me and our eyes met. He froze and just stood there staring at me, his mouth agape. My mind began to race, then I realised I had seen that look before. It's the same way Sam looked at Emily when he imprinted on her. Oh shit


	2. Welcome Home

The ride to La Push was silent besides my mother asking questions about Seth. I was trying to process the fact that Jacob had imprinted on me. That he was my soul mate.

We pulled up outside Jacobs house and I immediately spotted the pack Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil, figures, if Jacob was a wolf Embry and Quil would be too. Those three were inseparable growing up.

I immediately reached over and took Harry out of his car seat, pulling him close to my chest and before I could open my door Jacob was there doing it for me.

"Here Leah let me take him? I'll be right here with you okay"

I nodded and handed him my son. I got out of the truck and we were surrounded by the pack.

"Hey who's the kid?"

Paul asked as he peeked over Jake's shoulder.

"This little guy is Harry Seth Clearwater, Leah's son"

Paul turned and pulled me into a bear hug. Followed by the rest of the guys.

"Congratulations Lee, It's good to see you"

After a few hugs and hellos I excused myself from the group so I could go see Seth.

"Hey Jake give me five minutes then bring him in okay and please don't let him out of your sight"

Jacob looked towards me then nodded his head before casting his attention back to Harry who was now in Paul's arms. I knew he would protect Harry with his life. Once I reached Jacobs room I pushed the door open and saw my mom sitting next to the bed. She turned to look at me and I saw my baby brother. I gasped at the sight of him, he had bandages wrapped around his chest and there were bruises covering his arms and face. I broke down as I approached his bed trying my best to hug him without hurting him too much.

"Seth I am so sorry, I should have let you come with mom to see me. I could have prevented this I am so sorry"

He chuckled as he cut me off, placing a hand over my mouth

"Lee don't blame yourself. I'm fine really, i'm just glad you're here. I'm a wolf remember. I'll be better in no time"

I couldn't help but smile. He really hadn't changed. He was still the carefree boy he was before I left. I guess now was a better time than ever to tell him about Harry.

"So uh Seth, there's something I need to tell you. The reason I've been so secretive with you. When I left I was pregnant. You're an uncle"

It took him a few seconds to catch onto what I was saying but when the realisation hit him his eyes went wide

"Wait what? You have a baby? Where is he? It is a he right?"

He looked so excited. Just as I was about to answer him the door opened and Jake walked in with Harry. I thanked him and took Harry then placed him in Seth's arms

"Baby brother meet your nephew Harry Seth Clearwater"

Seth gazed in amazement at his nephew. A proud smile spreading across his face

"Hey little man, im you uncle Seth. I guess we share a name huh. Wow you're so tiny, when you get older if you ever need anything you let me know. Your mom can be kinda crabby sometimes"

I couldn't help how happy I felt. I was actually happy to be back in La Push, especially seeing Seth with Harry. I arranged for Jake to take me to moms to get settled and as we were walking out of the house who should we walk into but none other than Sam and Emily. I instinctively pulled Harry into my chest holding him close. Jacob stepped in front of me blocking us from their view which I was thankful for. Sam was silent, just staring at me while Emily grabbed hold of his arm and smirked at me. Oh that cow had some nerve. I immediately walked past them and over to Jake's truck. Once i had Harry strapped firmly into his car seat i climbed into the front of the cab with Jake and looked over to see Sam and Emily still standing there. To be honest i wanted to walk over and smack the smug look off Emily's face.

Once we were back at moms Jake helped me settle Harry in my old room before we both went out on the porch and sat on the swing seat. So many memories this place held. I took in my surroundings, the green trees and the salty sea air, even the grey drizzly weather. It was home.

"So what happens now? You did imprint on me right?"

I asked as Jake sat down.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be Lee, Friend, Brother, Lover. Whatever you want. I'll be here for you and Harry"

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. I wasn't ready for a relationship but i knew i wanted Jacob in my life. In mine and Harry's lives.

"How about we just stick to friends for now and see where the road takes us?"

Jacob smiled and squeezed my hand

"Yeah that sounds good Lee"

Things were already looking up for me.

"So how long was it before Sam and Emily got together"

I asked. Jacob groaned and shook his head

"Lee she's a nightmare. Apparently she pounced on him as soon as you left. Embry phased after you left then Quil then me. She thinks because Sam's Alpha she has a power over us and the other imprints. She's always getting us to do housework and stuff for her. She's an okay cook but your mom is way better. The guys and i have gotten pretty good at hiding our thought about her when we're phased though. Wouldn't want Sam to hear us trash talk his beloved Emily"

My heart clenched a little when he mentioned their imprint but i let it slide.

"What do you mean other imprints? Who else has imprinted?"

I sat up and looked at him. Then he really groaned and threw his head back. Okay this had to be good

"Well Jared imprinted on Kim, You remember Kim Conweller. Sat next to him in like every class. Had a major crush on him but he never noticed her. Yeah well he finally noticed her. Sat down in biology, dropped his pencil, they both went to pick it up and BAM imprint. Took her a while to get used to the wolf thing but she was ecstatic that she got used to it. Then there's Paul.."

His expression turned sour all of a sudden

"Paul the ass, imprinted on Rachel"

"Woah wait. Your sister Rachel? How the hell did that happen?

I asked bursting into fits of giggles. Hot head Paul and High maintenance Rachel Black

"Lee it's not funny. She came home a few months back to visit and she ran into him on first beach and he imprinted on her so she decided to skip her third year of college and stay here to be with him. It's so annoying. All he does is hang around at my house and eat all my food"

I couldn't help but laugh at Jacobs obvious disgust at his sister and pack brother being together. It actually felt good though. This was the first time i had actually laughed a real genuine laugh in a long time and i knew i had Jacob to thank for that. We sat and talked for what seemed like hours before he had to leave for patrol. Promising to be back the following day. I never imagined I'd come back to La Push and be imprinted on. Maybe things were looking up for me.


	3. Sam knows

I was shaken awake the next morning by Jacob standing over my bed calling my name. I immediately sat up and felt beside me for Harry but he was gone

"Jake what the hell, where's my son?"

I yelled as I jumped out of bed

"Sshh Lee it's okay, your mom has him. I just came to warn you. I was on Patrol and I was thinking about you and Harry and I didn't know Sam was phased. He knows about me imprinting on you Lee, and about Harry"

I took a deep breath, pushing my hair back. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I guess it's sooner rather than later. Just as I walked out of my room I heard pounding on the front door. Jacob rushed to answer it as I followed behind him. Sam stood there his chest heaving

"Jacob. I need to speak to Leah, in private"

A deep growl rumbled through Jakes chest as he and Sam stared each other down. I quickly stood in front of Jacob, my back pressed lightly against his chest.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Jake. Now what do you want?"

He sighed a little before taking a step back.

"Is he mine Leah? Your son? Is he mine?

I crossed my arms across my chest, not wanting to look weak.

"You're his biological father yes. But he is MINE"

His shoulders slumped in defeat

"Lee Lee why didn't you tell me?"

I cringed at the sound of the nickname he used to call me. It just sounded wrong now

"Don't call me that Sam. I tried to tell you. The day you imprinted on my cousin and broke my heart"

My emotions were getting the better of me and I could fell the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Lee you should have told me we could have"

"Could have what Sam? You imprinted on my cousin. What was I suppose to do sit around here and watch you two together, watch as you two try to raise MY son. I don't think so"

My chest was pounding and the tears were now falling. It was Jakes hand on my hip that calmed me down. Sam sighed and turned to face me

"Can I meet him please?"

Now that I wasn't ready for. Not just yet anyway

"Now's not a good time Sam. Just give me a couple days and I'll sort something out"

He simply nodded and left, running into the forest. I turned back to Jake and leaned into him as he pulled me in for a hug. I was grateful that he was there

"Thanks Jake. For being here for me"

He chuckled and slung his arm around my shoulders

"Don't worry about it Lee. I told you I'd be here. Besides that actually went better than I expected. I thought for sure you would try to kick his ass or at least break a chair or something over his head"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"God you are such a dweeb Black"

_**So this is chapter 3. I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. This is my first Leah/Jake fanfic but hopefully won't be my last. So please let me know what you think of it so far. I don't mind constructive criticism. I'm really hoping I get a few reviews so I know whether anyone likes it. I'll try to have the next few chapters up soon.**_


	4. The nerve of her

_Thank you to those who have reviewed my story so far. I know the first chapter seemed to rush through a lot at once but I wanted to try getting that part out of Leah's life out of the way to focus on her and Jacob and also her interactions with Emily and Sam. So again thank you to everyone that reviewed and I hope you all continue to read it._

**Also all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Three days. It took three days for Sam to drive me crazy with his constant pestering and calls to not only me but to my mom and Seth begging to see Harry. He even went so far as to ask Jacob to talk to me. It's not like I wasn't going to let him see Harry, I just wanted a few days to get settled in. I had gotten chance to catch up with the tribal Elders, to have Harry blessed and with the pack and Rachel Black, even then they were passing on messages from him So after all Sam's bugging I finally gave in and we arranged a meeting. I of course was nervous as hell, pacing back and forth in the small living room of my moms house while her and Seth sat on the sofa with Harry.

"Leah stop or you'll wear a whole in my favourite rug"

My mom scolded, her eyes never leaving Harry's face. I turned towards Jacob who was leaning against the wall, a smirk plastered on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him hoping to look intimidating but failed instead causing him to chuckle at my expression.

"Lee it'll be fine, we're all here by your side and I promise I won't let anything happen to you or Harry"

My previous thoughts and feelings of hate towards imprinting were changing every day I spent around Jacob. Not even a week back in La Push and I was beginning to develop feelings for him. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at the door. I rushed to open it and got a shock when I saw not only Sam but also Emily standing there. My eyes widened and I gripped the door handle tight trying to suppress the urge to smack her in the face. I stepped aside as they entered the house, Emily clinging to Sam's arm. Once they were seated in the living room I took Harry from my mom and placed him in Sam's open arms

"Sam meet Harry Seth Clearwater"

I stepped back and watched as he stared at Harry, his eyes filling with tears and his face peeling into a huge smile. He looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile at the happiness he displayed

"Leah he's absolutely beautiful. Amazing"

I noticed Emily stiffen a little beside him and I knew she was jealous.

"He weighed 7 pounds 4 ounces at birth and is perfect and healthy"

I beamed. Harry held Sam's gaze for what felt like an eternity and I could see Emily getting uncomfortable

"Sam honey"

She cooed pulling his attention back to her. His face dropped a little before he turned his attention back to Harry.

"So Leah I guess we better sort out some kind of schedule. Who has him what days, we can turn our spare room into a nursery for when he's with us"

The hell did she just say? I clenched my fists as I felt a rush of anger surge through me. How dare she think she has any right to my son?

"Who said anything about a damn schedule Emily. Who the hell said he would even be staying with you. He is MY son"

She turned to look at me smugly and grabbed hold of Sam's arm

"Your forgetting Sam's Alpha of the pack and Harry is his first born son. So Sam has every right to him"

I began shaking and my anger increased tenfold. This bitch had the cheek to walk in here and think she could tell me how things go. Sam tried scolding Emily but she held her ground, a smirk plastered to her face.

"Mom can you take Harry in the room please"

I said, trying to keep as calm as possible. She quickly took Harry from Sam and raced into her room. Both Sam and Emily stood to their feet and she backed up a little hiding halfway behind Sam's burly figure. I moved forward until I was right in front of Sam and inches away from her. She quickly lost the smirk and Jacob stepped in taking hold of my waist.

"You may have taken my fiancé Emily but don't you even dare think you can take my son away from me. I will rip your throat out and that's not a threat that's a promise. Now get the hell out the both of you"

Seth escorted them as Sam pulled her out of the house as fast as he could without hurting her and I was left standing in the living room, my chest heaving.

"Shh Lee it's okay, calm down"

Jacob soothed as he pulled me into his body. I grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and buried my face in his chest, willing myself to calm down. I had never felt that angry before and it kind of scared me. Damn that bitch Emily and her conniving ways.

"Hey Leah hows about I take you out tonight. Dinner and a movie in Port Angeles"

I looked up at Jacob and smiled. I actually like the sound of that.

"Jacob Black are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah you could call it a date"

He shrugged. Mom took Harry over to Jacobs house so visit Billy so Jake and I had the whole afternoon and night to hang out in Port Angeles. Our first date.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kind of short but I'm going to do Leah and Jacobs date next. A bit of cutesy stuff, before the chapters start to get a little more serious.


	5. Date with Jacob

"It still amazes me how much you guys can eat. You remind me of when I was pregnant and eating for two, actually no you're way worse"

I giggled at Jacob as I watched him stuff his face with food. We were in a funky little steakhouse in Port Angeles and were currently receiving weird looks from other patrons at the amount of food covering our table. Jacob just laughed and shrugged his shoulders

"What can I say, I'm a growing wolf"

Everything about Jacob brought a smile to my face and I was grateful to have him here with me, he helped me take my mind off the incident with Emily. Even though we were on a date it didn't really feel like it. I just felt like I was out with my best friend. I guess that's what he is though, my best friend. Still the butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him and tingling feeling I got whenever he touched me made me want more than that.

"You okay there Lee? You kind of spaced out on me"

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at him

"Yeah sorry, started daydreaming a little"

A cheeky smirk spread across his face and he moved around the booth so he was sitting right next to me.

"Hey Lee you see those two girls over at that table?"

I furrowed my eyebrows a little, what the hell was he talking about? I looked over to a table near us and saw two girls whispering to each other. I nodded my head and turned my attention back to him. Why was he paying attention to other girls on our date?

"The one on the left is asking her friend if she has a pen, so she can write her number on a napkin"

Thanks to his super sharp wolf hearing he could hear what they were talking about and it seemed the hot topic was him. I chuckled quietly, oh so that's why he was paying them any attention

"So I guess you get this all the time huh"

Jacob rolled his eyes and smiled

"Yeah sometimes, the whole pack does. Paul used to be the worst, before he imprinted on Rachel. I remember one time he said hi to a girl and she fainted, it was so funny, shit she's coming over to give me her number"

Wow did this girl really have the balls to do it in front of me. I wasn't about to let that happen that's for sure. I leaned in closer to Jacob and out of the corner of my eye I could see the girl approaching our table so I waited until she was a few steps away before I pulled him closer and kissed him, our lips met and at first he was a little stunned, but then he must have realised what I was doing, I felt him smirk against my lips before he kissed me back. His lips were soft and warm and almost immediately my whole body tingled. I pulled away and smiled at him, that kiss actually felt amazing. When I turned my head back to the girl she looked embarrassed, she quickly turned and walked back to her table and hid her face behind her hands.

"How about we get out of here"

He laughed, before standing up and taking my hand. We paid for our meal and left the restaurant, he never let go of my hand as we made our way down the main street of Port Angeles.

"So where are we going now Black?"

He pulled me into his side and put his arm around my shoulder, I felt like a giddy schoolgirl as I snuggled into his side

"Well I was thinking we could go see a movie, I hear there's a vampire werewolf flick playing"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at him. Why did it not surprise me that he would want to see a movie about wolves and vampires?

"Yeah sure why not"

After paying for our tickets and getting popcorn we found our theatre and seats and settled in. There were hardly any people in the cinema so we sat smack dab in the middle. As soon as the lights dimmed and the movie began Jakes hand snaked its way into mine and I couldn't help but smile as his finger linked with mine.

"Yeah we do not look like deformed wolf men"

Jacob rolled his eyes at the werewolf on the screen. I was holding my stomach as I laughed at his running commentary.

Once we had left the theatre we stopped in for ice cream before heading back to Jakes truck. As we drove back to La Push I sat close to him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I had an amazing night Jake. Thank you for taking me out"

He smiled and squeezed my hand softly

"Anytime Lee. I'm just glad you're happy"

He was right. I was happy, extremely happy.


	6. Sam has issues

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed. This next part will be in two chapters. Both Leah and Jacobs POV**

* * *

**All rights go to Stephanie Myer**

* * *

_Leah_

"Something's up with Sam. He's been acting weird, more aggressive than usual. I think its Emily"

My eyebrows furrowed as I turned to look at Jacob from my seat between his legs. We were sitting on first beach watching as Seth walked back and forth along the sand with Harry in his arms.

"What do you mean? He seemed fine when he came over yesterday"

It had been a week since the disastrous first visit with Sam and Emily and since then He had been over every day to see Harry, without Emily of course. I wasn't letting her anywhere near my son.

"It's an imprint thing, they can cause their wolves pain even if they aren't near each other. Just thinking badly about them, projecting anger towards them. We can pretty much feel every emotion our imprint feels only ten times stronger. Anger, pain, and happiness we feel it all. I think Emily's been doing it to Sam, making him feel guilty about the amount of time he's been spending with you and Harry. Well that's what we've been picking up from his thoughts anyway"

So Emily is using her imprint bond with Sam to make him miserable? Wow that sucks. I mean of course I feel sorry for him; I'd forgiven him for what he did to me. After accepting my imprint bond with Jacob and spending more and more time with him I began to understand what Sam was going through at the time and how strong his feelings were for Emily. I began to understand because I was feeling the exact same for Jacob.

"So she's making his life hell and he's taking it out on the pack?"

I asked as I leaned back into Jacobs embrace. He nodded before burying his face in my hair.

"Yeah he's been snapping at the smallest things. He's been like that for the last few days although I think being around Harry is calming him a little"

We sat in silence for a while when I spotted someone in the distance walking towards us. I couldn't quite make out who it was until they got closer then I realised it was Sam. He came into focus and boy did he look mad. Seth and Jacob both sensed the tension because Seth rushed over and placed Harry in my arms before he and Jacob stood in front of me as if to block me from him. I quickly stood and held Harry close to my chest

"Jacob, Seth move. I need to see my son"

Sam's voice boomed. I jumped a little at the anger and strength in his voice and when Jacob and Seth reluctantly stepped aside I knew he had used an alpha order on them. Both were growling but seemed frozen to the spot. I glared at Sam and moved to stand behind Jacob as I clutched tighter to my son.

"What the hell Sam. You can't just come over here demanding things. What the hell are you playing at?"

His face softened and he took a step back

"Leah I need to see Harry, I need to hold him"

I could still hear the anger in his voice and I sure as hell was not about to hand my son over to him. I shook my head a little and moved away from him. Jacob pushed me behind his body and that angered Sam even more. He began to shake violently

"Damn it Leah he's MY son. I need him"

He growled. Seth quickly ran over and took Harry from my arms before pulling me away from both Sam and Jacob who was now shaking as well.

"Leah run"

Seth shouted as he pulled me away. I did as he said and ran just as I heard two loud rips. I turned back just in time to see Jacob and Sam's wolf forms collide. I was frozen to the spot as I watched a blur of black and russet fur tumble into the nearby trees. I was still standing there when Seth ran back and shook me from my stupor

"Come on Lee I need to get you and Harry home"

I followed Seth and we ran as fast as we could until we reached our house. Once we were inside Seth handed Harry to me and went to stand on the porch waiting to see if either Sam or Jacob came looking for us. What the hell was going on? Surely Emily couldn't have messed Sam up enough for him to act like he did. I was terrified he was going to hurt both Harry and I. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain rip through my lower abdomen, I cringed and placed Harry into his crib as quickly as I could before the pain became crippling. I stumbled back into the living room just as Seth burst in the door

"Lee are you okay?"

I fell onto the sofa clutching my side, it felt like it was being ripped open and I immediately knew why

"Jake. Seth you have to go help him. Something's wrong"


	7. Yield

**So here's part two in Jacobs POV. Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. There's probably only going to be 3 or 4 more chapters before it's done. I don't want to drag it on for too long so yeah.**

* * *

**In case you missed it before all rights belong to Stephanie Myer**

* * *

_Jacob_

"So she's making his life hell and he's taking it out on the pack?"

Leah asked as she leaned back into my arms. I couldn't help burying my face in her hair. She smelt so good, like wild flowers and vanilla. Everything about her was amazing, the way she laughed and smiled, the way she furrowed her eyebrows when she was thinking and especially the way she was with Harry. The way she lit up whenever she was near him, all these things made me fall more and more in love with her. I was in love with Leah Clearwater and I wasn't afraid to show it.

"Yeah he's been snapping at the smallest things. He's been like that for the last few days although I think being around Harry is calming him a little"

We sat in silence for a bit before I spotted Sam walking down the beach towards us. Even though he was far away I could see the angry scowl on his face and I knew something was wrong. He was moving fast and Seth saw him as well, he looked at me before rushing over and placing Harry in Leah's arms. I pulled her to her feet as he did and moved to stand in front of her. Within seconds Sam was in front of us and I could feel the anger rolling off him. Shit what's Emily done now. Seth stood next to me to protect both Leah and Harry.

"Jacob, Seth move. I need to see my son"

Sam roared at us but not only that, the asshole used an alpha order against us. I growled and moved aside despite my struggles to hold my ground. Now I could feel Leah's anger and fear as Sam moved towards her. She quickly moved so she was behind me before growling at Sam

"What the hell Sam. You can't just come over here demanding things. What the hell are you playing at?"

He seemed to calm down a little and took a step back but I kept a cautious eye on him. Ready to step in if I had to

"Leah I need to see Harry, I need to hold him"

The anger was still in his voice as he replied to Leah and I knew she was scared. I pushed her behind me and that ticked Sam off even more. He began to shake violently and I knew he was about to phase. My thoughts were focussed on Leah and Harry as I signalled to Seth who moved towards them slowly

"Damn it Leah he's MY son. I need him"

Sam roared. Seth quickly grabbed Harry from Leah and pulled her away yelling at her to run. I began to shake as I glared at Sam. Just as he phased and leapt towards them I phased and collided with his side knocking him to the ground. I immediately leapt on top of him but he saw me coming and rolled away before getting up and jumping on me.

I began pushing him towards the trees as we fought back and forth clawing and biting each other. I wasn't about to let him hurt Leah or Harry. Then I heard the other voices in my head, Paul and Quil.

"Guys what's going on?"

Quil asked as he and Paul raced towards us. A loud howl broke through the trees and within minutes Embry and Jared had phased. Sam managed to get a hold of my back leg and I winced as he bit down but I quickly shook him off and pawed at his face making him let go. So far he hadn't said a word but I was just waiting for him to order me to yield. I had him on his back and was about to pounce on him when he rolled again and sunk his teeth into my belly. I horrible ripping pain slammed through my body and I buckled immediately falling onto my side. All I could think about was Leah and Harry and that seemed to anger Sam. He stood over me with his paws on either side of my head

"I order you to stay away from Leah and Harry. They belong to me"

He ordered. The wound in my belly was already healing and I was filled with a white-hot rage. How dare he order me to stay away from my imprint? I felt a surge of power rush through me. I kicked him as hard as I could and he went flying backwards. Jumping to my feet as fast as I could I stalked over to him teeth bared in a snarl

"Back off Jacob. I am your alpha and you will do as I say"

I paused for a moment but fought against him with everything I had

"NO. I am Jacob Black great grandson of Ephraim Black. I am Jacob Black rightful alpha of this pack and I'm taking my place as the alpha. I'm ordering you to stand down Sam Uley"

As I spoke I felt an even more intense surge of power running through my veins. I had claimed my role as the rightful Alpha of the pack and Sam knew it. He could feel it because he took a step back and bowed his head. The rest of the pack did the same acknowledging me as their Alpha.

"Sam you need to stay away from Leah and Harry until she's ready to see you and you've sorted yourself out, that's an order"

He nodded his head before turning and racing into the forest. I could hear his anger and thoughts of Emily Leah and Harry but I ignored him.

"Wow so your alpha now huh?"

Paul chuckled as he phased back and pulled his shorts on. I didn't even bother to answer him before darting into the direction of Leah's house. I needed to see her.


	8. Emily

_This Chapter is dedicated to almondbutter. Thank you for your review, it really made my day. Only a couple chapters left before My Lifesavers is finished. I already have a few ideas for my next story so as soon as this one is done i'll be starting the next. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed._

* * *

"Well would you look here, my big bad alpha has finally decided to drag his ass out of bed"

I giggled as Jake stumbled out of my bedroom. Poor thing looked so worn out. Ever since he had taken over as Alpha a week ago he had been so busy organising patrols and keeping the rest of the pack in line. Oh and let's not forget Sam and Emily. Sam was following the Alpha order Jake gave him and was giving me space but Emily on the other hand, she was trying to make life miserable for Jake and I and I swear I was so close to beating her ass the last time I saw her.

"Hey Lee"

Jake murmured as he curled up on the couch beside me, burying his face in my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head before getting up and pulling him into the kitchen with me

"You have patrol soon and I'm guessing the guys will be over as well. Mom and I cooked breakfast for you guys so sit down and eat before you have to go"

I busied myself heating food and setting the table as Jake at and watched a huge smile plastered on his face. He opened his mouth to answer em but was interrupted when the door swung open and Paul Embry and Seth spilled into the small Kitchen.

"Hey Lee"

"Sup Leah"

"Hey Sis"

One by one they stopped to kiss me on the cheek then took a seat around the table to wait for the food. Once it was laid out in front of them they tore into it like…well like wolves. Mom had taken Harry to visit some friends so I decided to head into town to do some shopping. I kissed Jake's head and let him know where I was heading before taking his truck and driving the short distance to the small town centre. It was nice and peaceful as I strolled around the small supermarket filling my shopping cart but I should have known that wouldn't last

"Oh look it's the home wrecker?"

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly before turning to face the shrill voice that I would recognise anywhere

"Emily, what do you want now? Home wrecker huh? Well that's a new one"

Her face was contorted into a scowl as she stood with her arms crossed against her chest.

"You had to come back and ruin everything didn't you Leah. Sam and I were happy. The pack loved having him as Alpha and me as head imprint. We were all happy until you came along and ruined it"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She sounded delusional

"Head imprint? What the hell are you talking about? From what I've heard Emily the rest of the pack AND imprints couldn't stand you so I don't know what fantasy world you're living in"

Her face was turning red with anger and malice.

"Sam is still mine Leah. If it weren't for your bastard child he wouldn't even look your way. I took him from you Leah, he's all mine and all your left with is a kid who will constantly remind you of what you lost"

How dare she talk about my son like that? She stood up straight smirking at me and before she saw it coming I swung my fist and connected with the side of her face. My heart was pounding and I was filled with rage. Who the hell does she think she is? She stumbled backwards, losing her footing and falling to the ground. People stopped and stared at us as I walked over to her, pulling her up by her hair.

"If you ever talk about my son like that again I will beat the shit out of you"

I pushed her back down and walked over to my cart leaving her sitting in shock. She obviously wasn't expecting me to react the way I did. I began to walk away but stopped and looked back at her

"Oh and Emily, You can have Sam. Why would I want him when I have Jacob who is 100 times more a man than Sam could ever dream of being. Sam is nothing but a jealous over bearing asshole which is exactly why he isn't alpha anymore"

With that I walked away, paid for my shopping and left. I did feel a little bad for hitting Emily but she deserved it. When I got home I was greeted by Jacob and Sam toe to toe in my front yard and judging by the look on Sam's face I'd say Emily called him and told him what happened, or her version at least. Sam rounded on me when he saw me get out of the truck but before he could approach me Jacob stopped him

"Leah what the hell did you do to Emily?"

Sam growled. Whiny little cow, of course she'd go running to Sam, even though she started it. I crossed my arms and glared at him

"I put her in her place of course. What do you expect me to do when she calls my son a bastard"?

His face softened a little and he stepped back.

"Emily wouldn't do something like that Leah"

He tried to sound confident but his eyes softened and his voice betrayed him. He knew he was lying to himself, of course it's something she would do and he knew it.

Suddenly he scowled at me, his hands curling into fists at his side

"This is all your fault Leah. If you had just stayed away and kept your kid away too we would be fine. I'd still be Alpha and Emily and I would be happy"

Before I could even react Jake slammed his fist into Sam's face before jumping on top of him and punching him repeatedly. I was shocked and a little hurt. How could Sam say such things, about his own son? I could see Jake struggling with Sam who was thrashing and fighting back. Paul and Seth rushed over and helped Jake subdue Sam, I was surprised none of them had phased yet.

"Sam leave. Stay away from Leah Harry and the Clearwater residence"

The tone of Jake's voice as he alpha ordered Sam was so powerful even I winced a little. Sam immediately scrambled to his feet, throwing me a dirty look before running into the trees. Jake rushed over and pulled me into a hug just a loud howl broke the silence. Sam and Emily were both getting out of hand. Hopefully they would just stay away.


End file.
